Angel of Death Comes for Him
by Nature9000
Summary: In his old age, Andre has become filled with success. The last of his friends to go, he is not ready when the Angel of Death comes to him. As he tries to convince the angel otherwise, he is filled with various memories. Can it really be his time?


Angel of Death Comes to Him

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

A/N: This song was inspired by the song 'Angel of Death Came to David's Room' by Me Without You. Go listen to it, very good song! The character is a bit older, with the main character the last one in the group left, basically.

-DEATH HAS ARRIVED-

Andre's body creaked and his bones popped as he slowly sat in his rocking chair. He was an elder man in his early seventies, and lonely was he. He tightened his hand upon the armrest and gazed at a picture on top of the television set in front of him. In that picture was Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Trina surrounding him as he played the piano. The wrinkles around his mouth creased upwards as he closed his eyes and thought back upon his memories. In the background of the picture, people gazed on at the group. He could name every person in the background, but one person always stood out to him, it was strange.

Sinjin. His eyes were fixated so intensely on the group, as though he'd become involved in their lives even more than usual. The youth appeared in Andre's dreams as of late, always dressed in black and his usual frizzled hair wavy and flowing down his neck. He always retained his youthful appearance. Andre had not talked to him for years, nor could find any record of what happened to him after school, but whenever someone from his group of friends died, it seemed like Sinjin just was mysteriously there.

His friends had been struck with tragedy, the majority of them. Robbie was the first to pass on, trying to climb a ladder to get Rex when he forgot the puppet. Rex fell and hit him, causing him to fall. He died just before his ventriloquist act, he was only thirty and a father to Cat's baby son. Sinjin was amid the crowd waiting for Robbie to come on stage. Cat was stricken with depression and made it twenty years to raise her son, then on his twentieth birthday, she gave out. Trina had been caught in a stage fire with Jade when they were in their forties, only Jade survived, but she had many burns on her body and would eventually develop skin cancer that would take her life. Tori and her son, Andre's child, had been gunned down by a criminal who Andre helped David to catch. Beck was the last to go, having been stricken with a heart attack not a full year prior.

"All of them, gone…" The whisper left his dry and wrinkled lips as he slowly opened his eyes. There was an explicit sadness to them, a desire and a yearning to see them all again, but he couldn't. His musical career had taken off decades ago and he was still very involved in the community, performing for many organizations. His piano had touched the hearts of millions. He was also still involved in the police force, having been a police officer for so long. Now a lieutenant, he wasn't planning on retiring anytime soon.

He closed his eyes and prayed that his friends continued watching over him. His body relaxed as a slow breath fell from his lips. He drew in that same, slow breath as he heard footfalls behind him. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced sadly at the picture, looking past his friends and at Sinjin's face, the youth's eyes peering at him with such intensity. He felt a firm, but gentle hand relax upon his shoulder and looked up to see Sinjin. He frowned as the youth walked around him and stared at him quietly.

Sinjin still retained his youthful look, having not changed at all. His hair, however, was not the way it had been when in high school. Andre did not look to him, but down at the floor. "Why are you here in my house, and why do you remain so young?"

"An angel of death ceases to age in appearance at twenty. I have been responsible for bringing the souls of many home, all throughout time itself. I have met with presidents Lincoln and Washington, I have met King David himself, and I was there at the cross of Jesus when he was slain, to guide him through his three days of death before his resurrection. I was there when Adam ate of the fruit of knowledge, and I was there when his crime ended in death. I am the bringer of death and the retriever of souls, and Andre, your time has come."

Andre's eyes widened as he slowly shook his head in disbelief and confusion. "I don't understand, who else were you with?"

"I was there when Napoleon's army fell in Russia. I was there Hitler's soul was sent to hell. I mourned for each man's soul I had to retrieve due to him, but happy to end their suffering and send them to heaven. I was there when Jesse James's friend murdered him. I was there when the women of Salem were hung under the absurd accusations of witchcraft. I was there for each of your friend's tragic deaths, and now I am here for you, the world renowned musician."

"No, you can't be." Andre smiled wryly as he slowly stood up. He didn't think his body was old or tired yet. Sinjin tilted his head as Andre stretched and started to jog in place, showing that his body was still vibrant. "You see, I don't have any physical conditions. I'm still able and ready, you've come far too soon." Sinjin sighed slowly and closed his eyes, having foreseen this coming. He held out his hand and Andre stared at it hesitatingly.

"I'm sorry, but it is your time." Andre took a step back as wings sprouted from Sinjin's back. His jaw quivered as Sinjin slowly nodded his head. "Take my hand, it's time to go." Andre quickly shook his head and crossed his arms, his chest heaving. He narrowed his eyes and stomped his foot once.

"Don't I get some sort of warning before it's my time, anyway?" Not everyone got a warning, why should Andre be any different? Sinjin pressed his lips together and slowly lowered his arm, he was going to have to make Andre realize, somehow, that it was indeed his time.

"Don't you wish to be with your grandmother, to see your grandfather who passed on long before that? Where have they gone, Andre? They've gone where you will be going."

Andre looked to a photo in a frame on the wall, it was of a photo of him several years ago when he won a music tournament against one of the greatest musicians. Sinjin turned his gaze to the picture and closed his eyes. That musician was long since gone. Andre lifted his hand and pointed to the photo, he wanted to show Sinjin that he'd had several achievements, as if they were any sign that said he didn't need to die yet. "I bested the ten year reigning composer champion, Giovanni Arpeggio!" Sinjin nodded as his eyes traced the trophy that Andre held in his hand in the photo. He'd held his world championship title for decades, but a new star had risen up in recent years.

"Yes, you have. We'll see him when we get back home." Andre frowned, his achievements meant nothing to the Angel of Death. Why was this? Perhaps it was not the achievements that would convince him, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. "Come on Andre, there isn't any more time." Sinjin's eyes trailed to another framed picture, it was of Andre's family. "Where has your mother gone, your uncles and your aunts, where are they? Do you not wish to see them again?" Andre's face fell and he closed his eyes. More than anything he wanted to see them again, but still, he knew he couldn't leave the community now. He still had more work to be done, he was halfway through composing a new song! He was going to perform it for City Hall!

"Yes, but you see…" Then he remembered his new apprentice, Francis. He was young, fresh out of college, and a more than eager musician. He could be something great. "I still need to teach Francis all that I know! He must grow and learn." Sinjin slowly breathed out and glanced at the window past Andre.

"I hate to tell you Andre, but that is not a concern for me." Andre's jaw fell. Death waits on no man, this was becoming clear. Sinjin trailed his eyes to another photo on the wall, it was of the police force that Andre had been in charge of for many years. When in his twenties, his partner on the force had been Danny, who had pined for Tori still. It was during this time that Danny lost his life on the force, having answered a call to a shootout between a gang. Andre pulled back at the last second and left Danny behind. It was not a crime to the police force, for Andre had cited reference that Danny told him to answer another call while he handled the gang. A lie, but not proven, and Andre had made amends with God for it over the years. "Tell me Andre, where has Danny gone, the partner who lost his life on the force?"

"Danny?" Andre swallowed hard as Sinjin slowly closed his eyes.

"Stranded and left behind, his partner leaving him to die. His only witness, an Angel of Death to collect his weary and confused soul…he too, like you, felt it was too soon, and perhaps it was. But alas, it was his time to go. Just as it is yours now."

"I made reconciliation for that!"

"Yes, and God forgives all sins. However, that does not stop death from coming for you." Andre took a fearful step back as Sinjin stepped towards him. "There is nothing to fear, I assure you that it will be painless. Don't you wish to see Tori once more? You know that the people here will still be entertained by your music for years to come, so why wait when you can see your beloved Tori, and that unexpected son that you two had before your marriage?"

"Yes, but don't you see, I still have so much to do!" He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. As much as his heart wanted to see all of his friends again, to see his family, he felt his work on earth wasn't finished. "My work's not done! I can't go yet!"

"Nobody's work is ever finished." Sinjin waved his hand through the air and the spirits of Andre's friends appeared behind the angel. They stood in silence, gazing at Andre, who stared back with wide and bewildered eyes. "Robbie was in the midst of his newest ventriloquist act, well on his way to becoming the greatest ventriloquist known to man. He didn't get that opportunity. The fire that took Trina's life midway through the movie they were performing also ceased Jade's acting career, and it kept Beck from his own career as he needed to take care of her. Cat's life ended long before her soul was called, her ceasing to exist within the world once Robbie passed. You see, everybody must go when they least desire it. Some are ready for it, and some are not."

Andre watched his friends and his body shook, tears fleeing his eyes as his hands clenched. He ground his teeth together and closed his eyes wistfully as his friends slowly lifted their hands up and extended them. Sinjin tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Andre slowly stood up, feeling defeated as the yearning grew stronger.

Jade looked beautiful as always, the burns that had been on her body gone and her lips in a most pleasant smile. Tori stood there looking gorgeous as she had appeared. Her appearance erased the last image Andre had of her. Her beautiful brown hair floated onto her shoulders and her soft hand was extended and her lips creased in an upward smile. Trina stood next to her, draping one arm over her shoulder and her eyes gazing happily upon Andre as her free hand reached out for him.

Andre's body shook once more as his eyes drifted over to Cat and Robbie, who held each other gently. He smiled when he spotted Cat's over happy expression, something that had been erased forever upon Robbie's death, and it returned. How happy Andre was to see such a wondrous sight. He trailed his eyes to Beck, who was no longer pale and sickly as he had appeared moments before death, his body no longer frozen in time. Sinjin breathed in deeply, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Where's everyone going, they're going to heaven where you will be going, where so many wait for you. Your friends are here to help you. Your friends and one more person…"

"Who else?" Then he realized it, in Tori's free arm, she held something wrapped in a towel. It was their young son, who had died with her. Tears streaked his cheeks as he outstretched his arm and took a shaky step forward. Sinjin's eyes drifted over and Andre's lips quivered. "M-My boy...all my friends, and my son…"

"Yes. Now if you please, there is not much more time. I have more souls to retrieve." Sinjin was fortunate that there were more like him, otherwise he'd be too overwhelmed. Someone was always passing on. "I know you wish to finish your work, but it is time now for you to leave this world and its possessions. You will live on through your works and the memory of all your fans. Do you understand? You will never be forgotten, like Mozart, like Beethoven, you will always be remembered, loved, and cherished deeply. It would be selfish of you to expect special treatment, to leave your friends behind."

"I…" Andre watched his friends' expressions and slowly closed his eyes, his heartbeat slowly decreasing. "I suppose you're right. It would be. If I'm remembered, that will be fine." The spirits of Giovanni and Danny appeared behind his friends and Andre stared at Danny, knowing full well he had to answer to some things. To take responsibility for his actions that led to the man's death, that he had done it just because Danny pined for Tori. "I apologize Danny, I should never have left you behind or lied the way I did…I just wanted you to leave her alone, you must understand." Danny continued to gaze quietly at Andre and slowly lifted his hand, as though he could not remember nor care about what had taken place.

"They won't talk, not here, not now. They can hear, but that's about it. You'll find it easier to talk when you get to heaven, where souls can speak with one another." Andre pressed his lips together and slowly nodded his head. "Now, are you ready and willing? If so, take my hand now…we must go. There is no more time to wait."

"Y-Yes." Without looking back, Andre stepped even closer to Sinjin, his heartbeat slowing with each step until he was right next to the angel and his heartbeat ceased completely. Andre closed his eyes and felt himself slowly falling back, his hand grasping firmly onto Sinjin's hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was now a spirit, standing over his lifeless body. He gazed at his body one final time, then stepped into his friends' arms. "I'm ready to go."

Sinjin patted his shoulder and every transferred away. Andre's body would later be found by his home nurse who came to check on him weekly. She called the hospital who declared that his heart had given out on him, the thought of losing all his friends and finally the closest friend he'd ever had just months ago, must have finally caught up with him.

Fans all across the world mourned for his death, his apprentice would come to compose a song in Andre's honor and memory which would become the highest on the charts for three years straight. Sales for all of Andre's works went up and his name was almost a household name. Francis would even take the song that Andre was in the middle of completing at the time of his death, and he finished it, knowing where Andre was going with it. When he performed the song for the world, the world cried. The song itself was fast paced in some parts and paced slowly in others, a full twenty minutes of music. The performance was broadcasted on live television, live radio, all other broadcasts had ceased in this time in order to play the final work of Andre Harris. His apprentice would become the greatest composer on the planet, taking up his mentor's title. Sinjin had been correct, Andre's work was still very well known, even hundreds of years later.

In heaven, Andre would happily perform music with the artists that had inspired him, that he grew up listening to, praising their works while they praised his. Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, these were just three of his heroes. His friends would cheer him on as he performed his music for the heavens, for the angels, and even for God himself, performing music for all eternity with his friends surrounding him, and his name never forgotten on earth.

* * *

I thoroughly hope you've enjoyed this. Please leave your thoughts for me ^_^.


End file.
